Not applicable
Not applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article holders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a holder for wet articles such as umbrellas.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas, or other similar articles, protect individuals from rain or other weather elements. However, when individuals carrying umbrellas enter premises from the outside, these umbrellas must be properly stored. A wet umbrella in a store, or bus, can spill water on a carpet, or on a bus seat. Such water spillage can cause damage to a floor or a clothing of the individual. In addition, such water spillage can lead to embarrassment for the individual carrying the umbrella.
Numerous facilities require individuals to leave their umbrellas at the entrance prior to entering the facility. However, such a policy can lead to umbrellas being misplaced, or stolen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a, wet umbrella holder that prevents water spillage. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a wet umbrella holder that is portable, simple and convenient to use.
These objects are achieved by providing a wet umbrella holder with a water resistant exterior portion connected to a water absorbent interior portion in such a manner as to define a central cavity for receiving a wet umbrella.